


Restaurant RendezVous

by PlusSizePrettyGirl (Elanderson85)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanderson85/pseuds/PlusSizePrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a nice dinner with Tom and Benedict, you enjoy an unexpected workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant RendezVous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot, but it was fun to write. Hopefully, I write some more when I'm feeling in the mood. All comments and thoughts are welcome!

“He is gonna be angry if we don’t wait for him,” I raised my arms above my head for Tom to remove my blouse.  
“Well, where the bloody hell is he?! I can’t wait too much longer, you are so fucking sexy.” Tom pushed me against the bathroom door and continued to kiss my neck.  
I was startled by a loud knock at the door. As I reacted, Tom twirled me away, towards the sink, and opened the door, “what kept you?” Tom said, now lifting my skirt to my waist.  
“My apologies. I couldn’t get out of that bloody junket!” Benedict removed his jacket and hung it neatly on the back of the door. He began to unbutton the cuffs on his sleeves and roll them towards his elbows, “my lovely girl.” He looked at me as a sly smile formed across his lips.  
I could barely catch my breath to acknowledge his greeting. Tom had his long nimble fingers sliding in and out of my center, his mouth finding its way around my neck and cleavage.  
I moaned, softly, as I found myself begin to unravel; Tom was unrelenting with his fingers.  
“Is she ready?” Ben asked unbuckling his belt.  
“Yes. She is all yours.” Tom pulled his fingers from me and bent me over the porcelain of the sink. Before I could react to being manhandled, Benedict slammed his hard cock into me from behind.  
I cried out in pleasure and Tom shoved his fingers in my mouth, forcing me to taste myself on his skin.  
“Oh (Y/N), you are divine; you naughty girl.” Ben continued to slam himself into me as he grabbed a handful of hair.  
Tom stood next to me, fingers still in my mouth, the palm of his hand tilting my chin as Benedict pulled my head back.  
“You want Benny to fuck you harder? You want him to cum inside you?” Tom whispered as his lips grazed my ear.  
I moaned a ‘yes’ through Tom’s fingers, and I felt Ben’s nails dig into my hips as he came closer to his end.  
“I’m going to cum, but you aren’t allowed to. Do you understand me? You can’t cum until me and Tom are both finished. Do. You. Understand Me?”  
“YEESSSS! Oh god Yes!” I yelled as Tom removed his fingers. Benedict thrust himself into me one more time and, with a groan, found his end as his seed dripped down my leg.  
“Thomas, baby, I’m ready.” I was writhing in anxiety waiting for him to touch and enter me.  
With a mischievous laugh he slide behind me and whispered, “we have dinner reservations. You’ll have to wait.”  
“Clean yourself up, our table should be ready.” Benedict re-situated his pants, retrieved his jacket, and he and Tom exited the bathroom.  
“Guys? That’s not fair! You always leave me waiting and wanting…why am I talking to myself?” I fixed my blouse and skirt and gathered my belongings, then walked out into the crowded restaurant.


End file.
